Wanted (ON HOLD)
by xnericx
Summary: Nobody knew his past. And he wanted to stay that way. Only his family knew. That was normal. But what he didn't know was that everything changed that day. Eric-centric, slight Neric trough the book.
1. chapter 1

**Heyy!! I know there are many books about** **Eric's past but I gonna write one. I don't know how it will go but I want to try. So have fun reading and ideas are always welcome! And I'm gonna try another write style, so maybe you can give opinion about it xxx me**

 _Nobody knew his past. And he wanted to stay that way. Only his family knew. That was normal. But what he didn't know was that everything changed that day._

Eric Beale was walking down the stairs when Hetty called his name. He changed his route and walked over to her desk. "I want you to sign this" she said pointing to a paper laying on her desk. "What's it?" he asked. "Your resigning from NCIS" she answered with a serious look on her face. His brows frowned at that but he signed it anyway. "You're on the FBI Most Wanted list". That was what shocked him. Mos Wanted? Why him? There are enough cold blood killers out there and they wanted him? "Now you get the hell out of here" she said and he ran the stairs up to OPS. "What'cha doing, speedy?" Nell asked when he ran into OPS. He grabbed his back and turned one time back to her. "Stay save, Rockstar" was the only thing he said before he ran to his car.

After being interrupted by the rest of the team asking what he was doing, he finally made it to his car. He booked the first flight to Germany and went home to pack his stuff. He chose Germany because he speaks the language and he has family back there. Once home he pack his stuff and created an alias with the name 'Sven Jünger' ( I just chose a random name that sounded German). In record time he made it to the airport, checked in and walked to his flight. After being checked on drugs and stuff like that he was glad that everybody believed he was Sven Jünger. But there was something that didn't feel right. He didn't know what it was. Before he could figure it out he remembered that he needed to buy burn phones. A few. He walked to a phone store and bought 3. One for the office (if he needed help), one for his family and one for himself. With only 10 minutes left he walked into the airplane. When he sat down and that plane was flying he send one text. Just one.

New number. E


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen walked into the bullpen and sat on their desks. "Me and G are way more better then you two are" Sam continued their argument. "Absolutely not, right Kens?" Deeks said pointing to Kensi. "Absolutely" she stated and with that she closed the argument. "Miss Jones is waiting for you 4 up in OPS" Hetty said and everybody followed her to OPS. "Goodmorninggggg Nellster" Deeks said. "Good morning Deeks". "Where's Eric?" Callen immediately asked once he was inside the room. "I don't know, he just left with a hurry" Nell answered confused. "Mister Beale doesn't work here anymore" Hetty stated and the team went quiet. A bleep came of her phone and she opened the message.

New number. E

She chuckled and put her phone back into her pocket. "Check his phone, where is he?" Sam asked and Nell searched him. "His phone went offline about an hour ago". "I don't think he wants anybody to find him" Hetty said and Callen looked at her. "His records, Nell" he said, still looking. She pulled them up on the screen and everybody stared at them.

 _23-10-1989 Arrested for murder._

 _12-04-2000 Arrested for torture._

 _24-09-2005 Arrested for stealing._

 _06-12-2008 Arrested for murder._

 _15-03-2009 Starts working by NCIS as a Technical Operator._

 _13-07-2017 Resigns from NCIS_

"Never thought he had a criminal record" Deeks said breaking the silence. "Well, apparently he does" Kensi said still not believing what she just saw. "But he is Beale, I mean who would he hurt? I mean he is a good guy, he never hurts anybody". "Nell, nobody is who you think they are. Everybody keeps secrets with them. Even Eric does". "But Callen-" Nell tried to argue but she knew she wouldn't win it. "What does his records say more?" Sam helped her out of it. "Well, his sister died a few years ago of a drugs overdose. His father died when he was 15, head shot."


End file.
